


feel the heat right off your skin (something to sink our teeth into)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>could you write a blood kink based fic?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>I had a lot more fun with this than I expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the heat right off your skin (something to sink our teeth into)

"My," Josh murmurs, surveying the way Tyler's still struggling at the zip ties around his wrists, holding him to the chair. He's clad scantily, only in a thin tee shirt and underwear. "Look at you, still fighting. I thought you would've given up a long time ago.

Tyler doesn't say anything. He just glares at Josh, pulling at the restraints. He's bruised and bloodied the skin where the ties touch him. Josh drops to his knees, and without breaking eye contact with Tyler, he licks where the ties have cut his skin. Tyler's sharp inhale is all Josh needs to know.

He stands back up, grabbing Tyler's head and bringing their lips together. Josh kisses fiercely, teeth catching on Tyler's lips. Tyler hisses when Josh breaks the skin of his lower lip. Josh smiles.

He pulls back, watching Tyler lick away his own blood. Tyler looks resolute, unwavering, and Josh wants to break him a little. Just a little.

Without warning, Josh leans in and sinks his teeth into where Tyler's shoulder meets his neck. Tyler lets out a gasp, throwing his head back instinctively in order to give Josh easier access. Josh smirks as Tyler hisses when he runs his tongue over the imprints he left in his skin. He nibbles and sucks, guaranteeing that Tyler'll have a nicely sized bruise tomorrow. He shivers a little, imagining Tyler's reaction tomorrow night when he prods at the bruise while Tyler has his mouth around his cock. He could keep going, keep pulling bruises from his skin, but he knows that Tyler prefers what happens next to hickey-making.

Pulling the small knife out of his pocket, Josh smiles as he watches Tyler's eyes harden with defiance. It's only turning him more.

Josh leans in and drags the knife down Tyler's chest, cutting his shirt right down the middle. He presses just a tad too hard, and leaves a long line of dark red. Josh sets his lips to the base of the cut and slowly licks up, stopping at Tyler's nipple. They were already hard when Josh tore Tyler's shirt open, and Josh carefully sinks his teeth in, sucking hard. Tyler lets out something between a wince and a moan. His whole body moves, but only his legs manage to grab onto Josh. He wraps his legs around Josh's torso and pulls him closer, groaning as Josh moves to the other nipple.

"Please," Tyler gasps harshly, like it's being ripped out of him.

"Please, what?" Josh asks, smirking as Tyler lets out an aggrieved groan. He chuckles a little to himself as he pulls free of Tyler's legs. He takes his knife, and with a few quick cuts, Tyler's underwear is in shreds around his legs. He carefully licks where he nicked the skin, deliberately avoiding where Tyler wants him to touch so, so badly.

"You fucker," Tyler gasps out as Josh slowly drags the blade up from the middle of his thigh to his hipbone. "Fucking _fuck."_  

"Shh," Josh says, standing up and kissing him, making sure that Tyler can taste as much blood as Josh is. Tyler's eyes are hard with defiance even as he's whimpering into their kiss. _God,_  Josh wants to fuck him so badly. Fuck his pretty little mouth, maybe. See the cut on his lip split open. Watch the blood run down his chin.

Josh shakes his head to clear it, pulling away from their kiss. Tyler's eyes are still set, and he's glaring at Josh. Josh smiles back.

"Get on with it," Tyler grunts.

"If you insist," Josh says, kneeling back down between Tyler's legs. Angling the knife carefully, he drags his knife across the skin of Tyler's inner thigh, creating a barely visible line of crimson. Tyler automatically spreads his legs further, instinctively trying to escape the blade, and Josh quickly shoves two fingers into Tyler. Tyler sucks in air so fast he seems to choke, eyelids flying open.

"You little whore," Josh murmurs with a smirk. "Already loose. For me."

"Shut the fuck up," Tyler groans as he pushes himself onto Josh's fingers. With his free hand, Josh helps Tyler hook his legs over either chair arm. Josh quickly grabs a ziptie out of his pocket and secures one of Tyler's ankles to the chair using his free hand and his mouth.

"You fucker," Tyler gasps, but holds his other leg in place as Josh ties the other one down.

Tyler's now splayed open complete for Josh, arms strapped down and legs butterflying his body, ties around his ankles holding him in place. Josh feels giddy with power. He can put his knife anywhere he wants, and Tyler is powerless to stop him.

He can put his knife anywhere....

Josh slowly drags the knife across Tyler's thigh, making sure Tyler is watching him. He watches as Tyler's eyes grow wider as Josh gets closer and closer.

"Don't you fucking dare," Tyler hisses as Josh drags the blade lazily across the curve of his ass. "Don't you–" He cuts himself off as Josh flicks the blade up, narrowly missing his balls. He lets out a loud whimper as Josh leans in and sucks away the blood.

"I almost forgot how much you like this!" Josh says gleefully, licking the excess blood off of his lip. Tyler is glaring at him even as he's fucking himself on Josh's fingers. The glare melts into an expression of pain and pleasure when Josh drags the blade from one thigh, across his perineum, and to his other thigh. Josh traces the blade's mark with his tongue, and Tyler lets out a noise higher than Josh thought he could ever make.

Josh slips another finger in, starting to fingerfuck Tyler a little faster, a little harder now. Tyler is moving with him, thrusting his hips to meet Josh's fingers every time. Josh sets the knife down so he can grip Tyler's thigh, fingers opening up the scratches from the blade. Tyler groans as Josh leans in and laps at the blood.

Josh's fingers finally find Tyler's prostate, and he abandons Tyler's thigh in favor of concentrating on hitting the prostate. Tyler's keening, legs shaking, head thrown back. He smirks as he feels Tyler's moans start to get louder, and that's when he pulls his fingers out.

"Oh, my god," Tyler gasps, head jerking up to look at Josh. "Oh my god."

"Yes?" Josh asks, batting his eyelashes in faux innocence.

"Get your fingers in me right now, or I swear to god I'll–"

"You'll what?" Josh asks, raising an eyebrow. "You can't do anything. You're a bit... tied up, at the moment."

"I swear–" Tyler inhales so quickly when Josh slips his fingers back in and wraps his mouth around Tyler's cock in a movement so fast and fluid that Josh actually has to look up to make sure he hasn't actually choked.

Tyler's staring at him with dark, dark eyes, mouth hung open slightly and chest heaving. Josh fucks him with his fingers as quickly as he can as he bobs up and down on Tyler's cock.

"Fuck," Tyler swears, and Josh feels all his muscles start to tighten. "Fuck, fuck, oh god–" He lets out a loud yelp as he comes into Josh's mouth.

Josh doesn't swallow. He just stands up, pulling his fingers out of Tyler's ass and grabbing Tyler's head. He forces Tyler's mouth open and presses theirs together.

"Fuck you," Tyler coughs as soon as he's finished swallowing his own come. Josh just smirks, getting back down before Tyler. Tyler narrows his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're done, but I'm not," Josh says, idly tracing his fingers over Tyler's thigh. "I have ten fingers free," he comments. "How many do you think I can fit inside you?"

"Oh, you fuck–" Tyler gasps, eyes flying open as Josh pushes four fingers inside him, two from each hand. He pulls apart on each side and presses his mouth to Tyler's asshole that's being spread apart by his fingers. He pushes his tongue in as deep as it can go, listening to Tyler's whimpers of oversensitivity. He adds another finger on each hand, pulling even harder. Tyler lets out a wail.

"Okay, okay," Josh says, finally pulling his fingers and tongue out. He stands up and walks behind the chair.

"What are you– ack!" Tyler yelps as Josh carefully flips the chair back so Tyler's head is touching the floor. Josh unbuckles his belt as Tyler adjusts to his position.

"Open up," Josh says, straddling Tyler's head and guiding his dick into Tyler's mouth. Josh has been hard, very hard since the moment he first licked the blood from Tyler's wrist away, and it's not long before he comes into Tyler's mouth.

Josh sighs happily as he pulls out of Tyler's mouth and uses the knife to cut the zipties. Tyler flops out of the chair.

"I hate you," Tyler groans.

"That was fantastic," Josh counters, helping Tyler sit up.

"I'm not going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow," Tyler complains.

Josh gently kisses him. It's not like the kisses before; he cradles Tyler's jaw this time and is mindful of the cut on his lip which split open when Tyler blew him. He can taste a mixture of both their come.

"I'm glad you prepared yourself beforehand," Josh says. "That was fun."

"It was," Tyler admits. "It was."

"Okay," Josh says, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Neosporin and bandaids."

Tyler groans, flopping back. "Carry me."

"Come on."

"You tied me to a chair."

Josh supposes that's a fair point. "Okay," he says, scooping Tyler up. He presses a kiss to his lover's nose as he carries him to their bedroom to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the position Tyler was in is possible. I tested it.


End file.
